1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, gaming systems, and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, systems, and related methods wherein a player, user or casino operator may define one or more game events or attributes such as: an invitational tournament with one or more award types (e.g. fixed or progressive) or paytables, an eligible set or group of players (e.g. close group of friends, employees of a selected company, members of a club), eligibility criterion (e.g. play within a selected period, a threshold amount of cumulative play, one or more types of games (i.e. Multimedia Games Meltdown®, Bally's Blazing 7s®, etc)), a funding mechanism (e.g. player or sponsor contributions or portions of eligible player wagers), and/or a triggering mechanism for winning the award (e.g. random based on a game outcome, matching a random number with a first number, achieving a single or cumulative highest score, etc.). The game events or attributes may be defined by the player, user, or casino operator on-site at a casino or online through a website connectable with one or more casinos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gaming systems have been developed to provide gaming machines and systems with interesting games or variations. There continues to be a need for innovative methods and gaming systems which provide players with more personalized games or awards.